Fill me up, Knowledge Daddy
by BlackLeafeon
Summary: Hermaeus Mora has an interesting way of passing on knowledge. This is pure smut that I wrote for a challenge I'm having with a friend of mine. Hope other people enjoy it, too.


"Did you think to escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here. No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me."

A cloaked figure rose from the dark pool in the center of the arena where, just moments ago, Fralia had fought herself to near exhaustion against a once great and powerful Dragonborn.

"May she be rewarded for her service as I am!" Miraak gasped his last before his very skin was disintegrated and his remains were tossed upon the ground. He has served his purpose. It was Fralia's time now to serve the Prince of Forbidden Knowledge. Hermaeus Mora approached her, extending a hand to touch her face, holding her chin and forcing her gaze towards his eyes. She knew this was not a touch of intimacy, but of ownership. He was her master now. She had vowed to serve him even after her death. This, however, did not prevent her blushing and feeling a flutter in her lower abdomen.

"Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be... _richly rewarded_ "

"I am ready for my reward, Master." Fralia said, eagerly awaiting whatever final forbidden knowledge she was to receive for her defeat of Miraak.

"Are you, now?" The Dark Prince chuckled in that deep, almost seductive voice. Fralia gasped as she saw several tentacles emerge from beneath Herma-Mora's cloak. There seemed to be a hunger to them as they slithered across her skin, creeping up her legs and underneath her armor. "I will give you your reward, My Child..." Fralia squirmed and let out another soft gasp as the tentacles lifted her off her feet and held her closer to the immortal being. "But I can assure you, you are not as ready for it as you may think." A dark green glow began to shine from beneath them. Fralia braced herself in anticipation of pain and an immense wash of information flooding her expected to feel insanity breaking through at the reception of such knowledge. She was so very mistaken. Pain is not what she received. She gasped sharply and then released a trembling breath as two tentacles beneath her armor gripped her breasts, another one pushing it's slimy girth into her soft womanhood. Her groin tightened at the pleasure of the smooth, pulsating appendage that was sliding rhythmically in and out of her. The Daedric Prince just watched her face in sickening delight as he filled her body with himself, slowly pushing another tentacle into her,stretching her to the point of ecstasy.

Fralia panted with increasing intensity as she tilted her head back, her vision growing hazy at the insertion of another of her Master's tentacles. She reached out a shaky, uncertain hand and grasped at the front of his robe. Once she was able to find purchase, she pulled him closer to her and looked into his eyes with desperation. A sadistic smile spread across his lips as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Are you ready for my Forbidden Knowledge?" He breathed. She shuddered, the combination of his seductive voice and his tentacles running over just the right spot rendering slow to respond.

"Yes... Ha... Yes, Master. Please..." The glow of his eyes brightened and Fralia began to feel what she was expecting before. The unknowable flooded into her as her Master penetrated her with his knowings as well as his physical body. The rush of power and the intensified squirming of the appendages inside her filled her with such pleasure, she forced closed the distance between them, pushing her lips against his to keep from screaming. She was kissing Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Forbidden Knowledge and being ravaged by him, mind and body. The intimacy seemed to surprise him, as there was a stutter in the movement of his tentacles before he continued with more urgency. Fralia's body reached climax as her mind finally began to understand the shape of what she was being taught. In this encounter, she had learned more about herself. She now found that she was in control of her own abilities in a more thorough way than before. She had been given the power to bend other to her will, but now she had that power over her own body. She was grateful, but now also covered in a moist substance leftover from her ravaging. She found that she had been laid down, her legs spread in a rather vulnerable position, but the Daedra was gone. A pedestal had risen from the black pool holding a rather large book that seemed to be made of gross flesh. This was her way out. She readjusted her clothing before returning to the mortal world to adventure across Skyrim once more.


End file.
